


All We Ask Is That You Do Your Best

by Scipia



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Australia, Bad Puns, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, canon character death, supermarket au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scipia/pseuds/Scipia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Supermarket AU with all our favourite characters set in Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and concrit is welcome! Slang and strange place names will be used, but there will be explanations and pronunciations provided.

Armand and Jean signed the final contract with wholesale distribution and marketing company Furlong, making them the newest Franchisees of Fleur-de-lis Supermarkets.

They had shaken hands and signed documents with Solicitors, Accountants, Business Advisors and Bank Managers, making sure they had thought of every eventuality, and covered every possibility of what could possibly go wrong.

Everybody had said the location they had selected was perfect. Opposite a school, with a Medical Centre, Hairdresser, Coffee Shop and more being built in the complex, and no Coles or Woolies nearby.

Jean used his retirement pay from being a Captain in the Australian Army and his carefully invested Afghanistan and Iraq deployment payments, and Armand used his retirement money from ASIS. They had enough of a deposit that the house they owned and lived in hadn't been needed for collateral, so they still had a safety net in case everything went belly up.

Jean had been in Stores with the Army, so that plus his experience with leading a team of soldiers under him made him the perfect Store Manager (he'd have to watch his swearing though), and Armand's Accounting degree ensured that Admin was taken care of. Now with six months until they opened, all they needed to do was advertise and organise interviews for the staff they needed, work out rosters, figure out a timeline for stock to come in, train register staff, make sure all procedure manuals were accessible, all paperwork forms for staff to fill in were done, and (quietly) freak out at how much they owed, and how long it would take to pay back, as well as a million other things.

After they had finished for the day, the pair took a detour to Gumdale where their new store would be built, trying to envision what the store would look like, before heading back to their house at Wynnum West and trying to relax for the night.


	2. Advertising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!

Four months to go, the shop and complex were both well on their way, and it was time to start advertising, so as to leave plenty of time for interviewing, checking resumes, Armand to do background checks if required and giving new staff enough time to give four weeks notice in their current employment if required.

Their next major decision was between Find and Profession Plus for advertising.

"We're using Profession Plus " said Armand decisively. "It's cheaper than Find, and there's the option of advertising in the newspaper as well, reinforcing the ad with different mediums."

"Fuck that, people don't wait for ads in newspapers any more, they sit down in front of the computer and use something called the internet to do a search. You may have heard of it?" replied Jean. "And I don't care about an extra $76, Find is the number one site, we're using Find!"

"This is exactly the reason why I'm in charge of accounts! $76 saved now is $76 that we don't have to find and repay later on. Profession Plus!"

"Find! You're a bloody dinosaur, use your supposed intelligence and the computer to look up the saying "Google is your friend", there's no fucking saying "The newspaper, job advertisements twice a week in print is the future"!" shouted Jean.

"Profession Plus is the site best suited for us" replied a frosty Armand, "And if you want to contribute to an adult, calm discussion, control your temper, and refrain from using language better suited to the Army barracks."

"Find." Jean hissed. "It. Is. The. Best."

"Profession Plus, it's cheaper, and will reach just as many people."

"One last time time, Find."

"Profession Plus. Just admit that I'm right and we can move on to the next problem. You're being very foolish and exasperating." said Armand.

"Right, I'll take my foolish and exasperating self and fuck off then. Feel free to do whatever the hell you want, you're not going to listen to me any way, so I'm not even going to fucking bother."

Jean stormed off downstairs, put his sneakers on and went running, going straight into the lope taught him by the Army to eat up as many k's as possible before getting too winded. As he was running however, he started to feel a little ashamed of his outburst, and realised he'd over-reacted. He swore to himself (he was REALLY going to have to watch that) and headed for home to apologise to Armand, and make it up to him.

Armand sat at the table, ashamed at himself for not listening to Jean, and his reasoning. Yes money was important, but saving money could sometimes be worse than spending some. He waited for Jean to come home so he could make it up to him.

Jean came through the door and went straight upstairs to find Armand and apologise. "I'm SO sorry, I'm a fuckwit, and I don't deserve you!" 

"No! It's my fault, Jean, I didn't listen to you!"

Armand gently cupped Jean's face, tilted it upwards, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Go and have a shower while I make dinner. Spaghetti Bog?"

As if on cue, Jean's stomach growled at the mention of food. "I'll be out as quick as I can to help," said Jean, "Your Spag Bog is fucking awesome!"

Shaking his head at Jean's back, Armand turned towards the kitchen to start making dinner. Jean was really going to have to start watching his language, it was absolutely deplorable.

After dinner, they sat down at their respective computers to do some work before going to bed. Jean finished first, and printed something out. As he retrieved his page and was walking over to Armand, Armand starting printing something out as well. When Jean handed his page over to Armand, Armand started cackling a hen. He then got up, picked up his page and handed it to Jean, who cracked up in his turn.

"Well," said Armand, still laughing, "this just goes to show that no good deed goes unpunished, and we have to start communicating more, so we don't end up with me buying a Find ad again, and you puchasing Profession Plus!"


	3. Responses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Armand get some interesting responses.

"Bloody Hell! This twatwaffle has applied from Tasmamia! What's he going to do, commute three hours each way every day?! Michael Marcheaux can get stuffed. What a waste of my time, when I could be looking at someone who can get here without QANTAS. Fuckstick". Jean took a vicious pleasure in hitting the delete button, erasing the Taswegian's resume.

Armand quirked an eyebrow at Jean and replied, "Feeling better now after that little tanty? How about these two: Anne d'Austria, Assistant Produce Manager from Coles at Wynnum, and Anne de Winter, Customer Service Manager from the Fleur-de-lis at Manly. I'd say those two would have no problem in getting here".

Jean nodded his approval at putting the two Anne's on the short list, and then the two of them started perusing the remaining monumental number of applicants. Armand kept half an ear out for Jean's increasingly creative swearing. Jean was trying to keep a clean mouth, but it was very heavy going, and Armand was running out of ideas on keeping Jean's potty talk to a minimum.

"Crap on a cracker! I really think this toss pot is serious! Listen, 'To the hiring person, in your ad you neglected to mention you need a manager. I know this was an oversight, so ring me and tell me when I start so I can fix these sort of mistakes. If you can prove this was a one time error, and won't happen again, I won't fire you. This time. Loius Bourbon'. Armand, I think we should frame this, so that we have a constant, glorious reminder of how obliviously self-centered and stupid people can be! Plus, it's pure comedy gold, and all our friends would find it hilarious".

"He certainly sounds...enthusiastic. I don't think he's quite on the same planet we are. Moving on, I'd like you to look at the list of people I've got so far, and see if you agree with getting them in for an interview. The sooner we hire, the sooner they can give their four weeks if they need to" replied Armand.

"We are hiring young ones as well, aren't we? Young fella's applied, just turned 14 and 9 months, seems very keen. I'd like to get him in too" asked Jean.

"Certainly" came the reply. "Afternoon register staff will be younger, ideally. But they have to be able to use their brain. That's non-negotiable". 

A day of looking at badly done resumes, and people applying for jobs that they had no skills, experience, eagerness or aptitude for was wearing Armand down to the point he was getting a thunderous headache. The little pockets of sanity he was finding, such as the two Anne's was the only way he was getting through this. That, plus the wine that he knew was waiting for him at the end of this mental torture. At least he had Jean, and his intermittent mutterings of "arse muppet" going through this with him. He wouldn't be able to guarantee some of these people's safety if he had to do this by himself.

At the end of two very long days, Jean and Armand came to a decision on who was going to be interviewed and for what positions. The successful applicants were emailed a time and place to go for their interview, and the two of them sat back with a sigh of relief that that part was over. Now they just had to hope that the people they'd chosen were competent, and hadn't lied about their skills.

Feeling a bit like he'd been run over by a Bushmaster, and knowing that Armand was feeling worse, Jean went downstairs to fill up the big bath. They didn't indulge often, feeling guilty about wasting the water, but the dams were full, and they weren't on water restrictions, so he thought "Screw it, we need to relax". He put in Radox, letting it froth up, then went back upstairs to get towels, clean clothes and drinking water.

With supplies in hand, he collected Armand on the way back down. Making sure the temperature was fine, he turned the water off, then undressed Armand and helped him into the tub before taking off his own clothes and getting in himself. Getting behind Armand, Jean started massaging his shoulders and back, relieving taught muscles and relaxing him.

Armand rested on Jean's chest, feeling relaxed and pampered. Jean's voice broke the silence. "Did I tell you about the new book I'm reading?" Armand shook his head, indicating no. Jean continued, "It's about anti-gravity. I'm finding it impossible to put down". 

Armand put his head down with a groan, and wondered if awful puns would be considered as a reason for justifiable homicide.


	4. Interviews

The interviews were being held over the next couple of days. Armand had arranged for the use of a temporary office to store paperwork, do interviews, hold meetings and other assorted sundries until the store was able to be used. They had considered hiring a donga, but it would have impeded too much on the work site.

Armand looked at their interview list one last time, so he would roughly remember the order of interviewees. The first knock sounded dead on 9 a.m., and Jean got up to bring in the first applicant.

"Anne d'Austria" he announced to Armand as he showed her into the office. Armand gave Anne a mental tick for punctuality, and then proceeded with the interview, while Jean wrote down the answers.

Armand started the interview, saying "The position you're applying for is full time Produce Manager. Estimated time for opening will be in three months, barring delays. If you get the position, you would be required to start one month before for training, helping set up the store, and set up Produce. You may also have to do supervisory, opening and closing and register duties. Would there be any problems with that?"

"No".

"Tell us a little about yourself Anne".

"I'm Assistant Produce Manager at Coles at Wynnum, and I'm looking for a new challenge. I've been the stand in manager at work when he's been away, doing ordering, stock takes, supervising, and other duties as they've arisen. I'm very community minded, I volunteer with a St Vinnies Op Shop, and I'm also a volunteer with the Gumdale Progress Hall, and help raise funds for charitable causes. I love the fact that Fleur-de-lis have a Community Chest to help with local community fund raising and causes, and I'm hoping that I get taken on to help with that".

"Very impressive Anne. What do you do to relax? You have a VERY full plate!"

"Reading, it's my number one absolute vice. I do have a tablet, but in my opinion, there's nothing more satisfying than a book in hand, and turning a page. I've got 10 bookcases at home, double stacked, and still running out of room".

"Why should we hire you?"

"I'm dedicated, punctual, I know what I'm doing, I'm an excellent team player but am also able to be a leader, and the chance to be part of a new store from day one is fantastic".

"Why would you like to work here?"

"Being able to learn new skills, the chance to have a more varied work day, and again being part of a new team and store from day one is sn opportunity not to be missed".

"Fantastic. Now, any questions for us?"

"Well, a curiosity question for Mr Treville. What branch were you in?"

Jean's head popped up at the unexpected query. "Um, army. How did you know?"

"Military haircut and bearing, spit shined and polished shoes, and your pants have an ironed crease down the middle".

"Well done Anne, I'm assuming part of your book collection is Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?" At Anne's affirmative nod, Armand continued "Thank you for applying, and coming in today. We'll let you know soon if you're successful and go from there".

Anne got up, shook Armand's and Treville's hands and left. 

"If everybody's like her, we're in for a world of trouble in deciding who to actually hire" said Jean. "A good problem I'll admit, but still a problem".

"We'll know very soon, the next person's almost due".

"Who's that then?"

"A Geoffrey Dujon, he's after the Deli Manager Role. Says on his resume that he's from the deli at Carindale, The Red Guards. If he's as good as he says he is, he's a shoe in". 

"Hey, did I ever tell you about the time I worked in a shoe shop? It was sole destroying".

Armand gave a groan and thumped his head on the desk. When would Jean run out of these awful puns?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A donga is a transportable, single roomed building, often used on remote work sites as accommodation.
> 
> St Vinnies Op Shop- short for St Vincents Opportunity Shop. Op shops sell donated clothes, goods, toys etc and the money raised goes towards their charity programs.


	5. Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The store team is chosen.

After two days of interviews, and one day of debating over the merits of the varying levels of exemplary, acceptable and downright atrocious applicants, Jean and Armand had finally come up with a list of people to staff the store.

It barely took two minutes into the interview with Geoffrey Dujon to realise that the man was like a banana: he couldn't lie straight if his life depended on it. They raced through the interview, told the man they'd let him know if he was successful, and gave twin shudders if revulsion when he left. They weren't even going to bother to ring his references.

Constance Bonacieux on the other hand was everything Geoffrey wasn't and more, so she was going to be offered the Deli, while her husband Jacques was given the role of Dairy Manager. Constance and Jacques reassured Jean and Armand that working together wasn't going to cause problems, so they took them at face value and moved on to the next candidate.

Anne de Winter was everything that she'd promised in her resume, so Front End was hers. She'd assured them that learning new policies and procedures along with the program Profit Track instead of Grocery Manager wouldn't be a problem, and that she was looking forward to the challenge if given the job. 

James Lemay was another fantastic applicant. He'd recently moved to Manly from Collingwood Park, and had been the manager of a Foodworks there. He was happy to have a lesser role, and in the back of Jean's mind was the thought that James could take over as Acting Manager if he wanted to have a holiday.

Lots of casuals had to be put on as well, from Uni students who could work during the day, parents who needed to work around school hours, and young ones for after school, weekends and holidays.

Athos de la Fere had been the first one they both agreed on, 19 and very serious, studying Ancient History. His first sentence after being invited to sit was "Please call me Athos, Olivier was an awful name to be saddled with when going to an all boys school". Jean knew exactly what he meant, so Athos it was from then on. He was going to help out with groceries, and also be trained to open and close the store.

Porthos du Vallon was a stocky lad, in grade 11, and had just turned 17. He gave Jean and Armand the impression of being as nervous as a cat at a dog show, but his forthrightness in expressing his lack of experience, along with his genuine desire for a job had them convinced he'd be a good fit. It was decided that he'd be trained in produce to help Anne after school and weekends. 

Aramis d'Herblay was 18 and just started his dual Paramedic/Nursing degree. Even though he'd have double the placements with his course, his egregious smile, vivacious personality and charm made him perfect for the Deli. It wouldn't surprise Armand and Jean if Aramis convinced the shoppers to buy double what they originally intended. He was another one who didn't want to be called by his Christian name, so Jean and Armand readily agreed to Aramis instead of Rene.

Charles d'Artagnan was a tiny lad brought in by his father. They had emigrated from Gascony, and were now naturalised Australians, and his dad had brought in his citizenship certificate and Charles's birth certificate. The latter was necessary as he looked no more than twelve, even though he was only three months shy of his fifteenth birthday. Charles was very keen, and had decent grades, so he was going to be on registers. His dancing eyes, cherubic looks and his need to help would have everybody over the age of forty wanting to coo and mother hen him.

All up they had about thirty staff hired, several more were told they were unsuccessful at this time, but asked if they minded their resumes being kept on file for the future, and the rest, (including Geoffrey Dujon), were politely told 'thanks but no thanks'. 

Armand and Jean were ecstatic when they finally got home and were able to relax. They'd arranged times for inductions, and let the department managers know when they would have to start to get their various sections ready for the grand opening. Everything was on track so far, Furlong had been in close contact about when they would start to send in stock and merchandisers, and they had started contacting outside suppliers. 

After dinner, they were relaxing with Netflix, when Jean turned to Armand and said "You know that new pair of shoes I bought? One of them isn't right". Armand proceeded to hit Jean with a pillow, and a promise to wash his mouth out next time he even thought of a pun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egregious in this case means distinguished or remarkable.

**Author's Note:**

> ASIS stands for Australian Secret Intelligence Service. Coles and Woolies (Woolworths) are Australia's two biggest Supermarket chains. Wynnum is pronounced Win-num.


End file.
